evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets and Spies
Secrets and Spies was the eleventh episode of the first season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on October 7, 2000. Plot Eileen Stevens wants Ren to take an internship with a city councilman. Ren's schedule is already overloaded, but she says yes to please her mother. Louis finds clues that lead him to believe that Ren is up to something secret. When he finds out another girl got the internship that Ren told their mother she'd gotten, he begins spying on her. Also, Donnie is greatly helped by a trigonometry tutor he found online. The tutor asks for Donnie's help in improving his social skills. Plot Summary Ren, being Ren organizes her life on a tight schedule. Just then, Eileen comes in and offers her a job as an intern with a fellow politician. Though she's not interested in the job, she pretends to take the offer. Ren goes into her closet to scream in frustration, thinking nobody will hear her. But Louis does and asks her about it. Ren makes up a lame excuse claiming to be searching for a ski jacket, despite the summer-like temperatures. Louis realizes Ren is hiding something. For the past week, the Stevens family has been experimenting with international cuisine. The day they were serving Vietnamese sticky rice, Ren came home late with a yellow feather beneath her blouse. When the family asks her about this, she distracts their attention by revealing that Louis broke a beloved ceramic knick-knack that has apparently been missing for a long time, and his parents ground him. Later, he overhears her speaking Japanese for some reason. Twitty comes over and he tells him about her off behavior and vows to find out the reason behind it, despite Twitty's persistent urging of him to let it go. The next day at school, he finds out that she recommended another girl for the internship when the girl tries to give him the message to thank her sister. Louis follows her after school to a restaurant called Tokyo Rick's, a trendy Japanese restaurant that features a karaoke bar. Just then some girl in a blonde 1970's hairdo named "Isis" is ready to perform her rendition of ABBA's 1976 hit "Dancing Queen." "Isis" turns out to be Ren in disguise, and Louis now knows he can use this secret life to humiliate her. At school the next day, Louis tells Twitty he knows what Ren is doing. But rather than tell his parents directly about it, he spends the day in school tormenting her. He posts flyers for Tokyo Rick's around the school, dumps yellow feathers on her from the second-story window, and makes a fake note from the principal to report to music class, where she finds him conducting the very song she sang at the restaurant. But the icing on the cake was the suggestion to Eileen that the Stevens family goes to Tokyo Rick's as part of an effort to get accustomed to Japanese dinner and culture, without telling them that Ren would be on stage. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Lauren Eckstrom as Girl in Hall *Lili Ishida as Kid #1 *Linda Porter as Lady in the Street *Pamela Rowan as French Teacher *Austin Stout as Russell *Ken Takemoto as Tokyo Rick Trivia *The voice of one of the teachers talking to Louis is only heard in pitches and tones, the way the teachers spoke to Charlie Brown and the others on the Peanuts cartoons. *They mixed up the days. Ren is wearing red when she yells at Louis. Louis goes home after school and talks to his mom about what they are going to eat that night. He says that they should eat at Tokyo Rick's. The next day, Loius is still in the same outfit but Ren's outfit is blue and she apologizes. They eat dinner at Tokyo Rick's that night. Weren't they supposed to go yesterday? 111 111